


【授权翻译】Noise Complaint

by Jonnayoly



Category: Twosetviolin, Video Blogging RPF, twoset violin
Genre: Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Concertmaster Brett, Flirting, Fluff, Happy, Humor, M/M, Neighbors, Teacher Eddy, Translation, soft, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese, 无差
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-22
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:27:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 21,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26044996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jonnayoly/pseuds/Jonnayoly
Summary: 敲门声使他从对食物的幻想中脱出。他希望这不是隔壁的家伙，某个下午五点之前喝醉的人，会抓着所有人问Armanda在哪儿。Brett甚至第四次被问到的时候仍然对Armanda一无所知，如果她是这个家伙的前女友，那他觉得自己大概明白为什么她不和他在一起。因此，他离开厨房，稍显暴力地打开了门。“嘿。嗯-很抱歉打扰，但是，拉小提琴的人是你吗？”不是隔壁的醉汉。
Relationships: Brett Yang/Eddy Chen, Eddy Chen & Brett Yang, Eddy Chen/Brett Yang
Comments: 11
Kudos: 61





	1. 第一乐章

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kagme](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kagme/gifts).
  * A translation of [Noise complaint](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25470802) by [kagme](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kagme/pseuds/kagme). 



> 作者注：
> 
> 嘿! 这只是一个简短，可爱，软萌，让你感觉良好的小说，可以使你摆脱MeloMania的所有烦恼。它可能会分成两到三章。  
> 谢谢Ria的Beta，效率超高：)
> 
> 译者注：
> 
> 谢谢菜菜帮我beta，我发现但凡涉及到景物描写我的中文水平就彻底歇菜了……这一篇文超级无敌爆炸可爱！我试着在里面加入了一些插图，让大家感受一下可爱度爆表的害羞陈老师～

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 译者注：
> 
> 我尝试过了，但是还是咩搞明白怎么加图片……嘤

**第一乐章**

流水般的音符缓缓从他的琴弦上涌出，逐渐攀升，攀升，攀升，却仍然微若耳语。温柔而克制，最终攀上巅峰。他无意识地随着自己的音乐轻轻摇摆着，闭上双眼，沉浸在音乐之中。音乐柔软的力量充盈在他的胸口。当他的演奏逐渐臻于细致，他的脊背随之颤抖，铜管乐器即将在此汇入，然后是——

一阵响亮如雷鸣的咕噜声让他猝然惊醒，琴弓滑下琴弦。他在惊惶中猛地抬起眼，窗外夕阳斜照，在公寓的白墙上投下阴影，让他意识到现在已经是傍晚了，他还想起来，从今天早上到现在，除了两片白面包之外，他什么都没吃。他的胃部再次发出了无比响亮的抗议。

他的握着弓的手指太过紧绷，当他伸展脖子时，颈椎发出了可疑的咔咔声。

老天，他沉迷练琴的时间过长，而且他饿死了。

他慢慢放下小提琴，走进厨房。他整个身体都很僵硬，一半的他只想点些外卖，另一半却在指责他空荡荡的钱包。奇怪的是，这另一半的声音听起来和他的母亲一模一样。

所以晚饭只有白米饭。

他本应该为此感到沮丧。二十八岁，还住在肮脏社区某栋灰败楼房的一间小小的公寓里，墙壁薄得透光。如果他想要喝杯珍珠奶茶或者晚上和朋友们出去玩，那他三天之内至少两天的食物只有白饭。浴室的淋浴喷头喜怒无常，要么热得像火烤，快把人烫伤，要么像冷得像冰块，快把人冻死。

但是他没有。当他排练回来时，他发现自己竟然在欣赏墙上新贴的小广告。当他听到楼下的孩子们咯咯的笑声或者叽叽喳喳的吵架声时，他只是莞尔一笑。当他享受最后一滴珍珠奶茶的回味时，他根本不会厌憎单一的饮食。当他选择做一名职业音乐家的时候，他已经为所有的这些事情做好了准备，成为音乐家本身就已经值得所有这些挣扎求生。

Brett大多数时候都过的很开心。

他在咔嚓声中打开炉火，蓝色火舌舔舐着装满水的不锈钢锅底部。他本来应该问妈妈要一个电饭锅的，他心不在焉的凝视着锅里的水的时候想——也许是希望目光注视下水能尽快地加热——每次眨眼时火锅或者炒面的图像都在眼前闪过。

敲门声使他从对食物的幻想中脱出。

他希望这不是隔壁的家伙，某个下午五点之前喝醉的人，会抓着所有人问Armanda在哪儿。Brett甚至第四次被问到的时候仍然对Armanda一无所知，如果她是这个家伙的前女友，那他觉得自己大概明白为什么她不和他在一起。

因此，他离开厨房，稍显暴力地打开了门。

“嘿。嗯-很抱歉打扰，但是，拉小提琴的人是你吗？”

不是隔壁的醉汉。

站在他面前的家伙可爱度爆表，也许他本不该这么说，那人戴着金边眼镜，露着兔子般的门牙，头发凌乱，脸上还有痘印。但这该死的就是他的菜。也许是他歪斜的眼中闪烁的火花，也许是他宽阔的肩膀，也许是他高挑的身材只能让Brett勉强够到他的鼻子，也许是他突出的下唇，以及他咬着那里的方式。不管是什么原因，都让Brett对他产生浓厚的兴趣。

他搓着黑色运动衫下摆，好像站在这里就让他很尴尬似的——他一只手可能就和Brett两只手一样大。

“那不一定，如果你能听到流畅优美的琴声，那我肯定是在放录音。但如果你听到某个小节被拉得一塌糊涂然后一口气反复三十二次，而且一次比一次恼怒，哈哈，对，那是我在拉琴。”

那人突然大笑起来，换了个放松的姿势，他现在看起来不再可爱，而是很帅气。Brett对自己能让对方露出这样的表情感到非常满意，他知道自己左边的嘴角也悄悄抬高了。

然后传来一阵尖锐的鸣响，是水沸腾的声音，显然是水溅出来浇熄了炉火。

“F**k，我的锅！”

当他半个身子踏进厨房的时候，他回头去看门口的陌生人，他正站在他家门口犹豫着，探头探脑地向公寓里看。

“请——进来就行。”

夕阳余晖从窗外流淌进来，那柔和的光河抚过屋内的陈设，又在地板上蜿蜒而行。当Brett听到关门声，他把火关到最小，当他把米饭舀出来的时候，他听见这个人说话了。

“对不起，我尽量长话短说，本来不该打扰你的……”他看了一眼手机上显示的时间，耸了耸肩，“下午茶米饭？只是——我刚刚搬过来，然后我能听到你在拉琴，所以……”

从他提起小提琴声的那一刻起，这件事就变得明了了，Brett恍然大悟地长叹一声。

“我知道了，对不起，我真的很抱歉。我以后会尽量减少噪音的，但是即使装上弱音器，墙壁还是太薄了。而且我最近真的很需要练琴，这周末我有场交响乐的表演然后——”

“哦，哦，不，我不是那个意思。”这个人抓了抓头发，摇摇头，先是微微一笑，接着又忍不住再次轻笑出声。这让他看起来既自信又害羞，奇怪地迷人。

“这不是个噪音投诉。”

“那是？”

“我也是个音乐家，而且我真的很喜欢你之前的演奏方式，西贝柳斯第七交响曲【1】对吗？第一小提琴声部？”

Brett点点头。

“我——呃。哦上帝，这有点尴尬。但是，我想请问你愿不愿意参与一些室内乐表演？”

*

他的新邻居名叫Eddy Chen，今年27岁，是音乐学院的一名小提琴老师，他热爱自己的工作，但还是会怀念上台表演的兴奋感，怀念和其他音乐家一起赋予作品生命时迸发的火花。他告诉他，他为自己的学生当过钢伴，时不时地，但这并不能让他获得他所寻觅的那种满足感。他们挣钱不多又缺乏休闲时间的境况一模一样，一起开着有关音乐家窘迫生活的玩笑。

相似之处并不仅限于此，他也来自台湾。在各自叙述着和对方几乎相同的童年故事时，他们发现自己正在下单珍珠奶茶，因为只要提起它就难以忍受吸上一口渴望。Brett慷慨贡献出自己的白饭，但他的好意被拒绝了——然后是一些关于应当在一天中正确的时间吃正经餐食的理论。他翻了个大白眼，因为他根本没法想象一个人怎么能既是一个音乐家同时又能保持一个健康的生活方式。

Eddy有着灿烂的笑容和好看的手臂线条。他总是在害羞和兴奋之间反复变换，仿佛他在激动中忘记自己的存在，然后又害怕那对音乐的过度狂热会让Brett退缩。这很荒谬，因为Brett相当确定，他在对话的过程中不止一次提到自己是一名 _专业的音乐家_ 。

当夕阳的光辉在厨房中不断下移，在他们的脸上投下暮色的暗影，Eddy非常震惊，看向他的手机。

“Shit, 我还说不会打扰你太久的。抱歉花了你这么多时间。我现在应该回家了，还有一些课要备，而且也正是该吃一顿像样的晚饭的时候了，”他投向Brett的目光里似乎满是责备，但实际上他的眼中闪动着愉悦，嘴角也在上扬。

“好的，well 我会让你回到健康的生活里，然后自己继续颓丧下去。真高兴认识你Eddy，不用担心，我相当享受练琴一整天之后的一段闲聊时光。”

“是的，我也一样。那么，你什么时候有空演奏室内乐？”

“我周一周二没有彩排，但是随着音乐会的临近，我得练琴，几乎没有多少时间做别的任何事情。把你的电话号码留给我吧，有空的话我就在WhatsApp上告诉你一声，不过下周之前应该不太可能。”

“当然。我得跟你提个醒，你很可能会在‘成为最吵闹的邻居’比赛里面临一些竞争，因为我倾向于深夜练琴。因此，如果另一把小提琴打断了你的练习，那很有可能就是我。”

“那会是室内乐的另一种形式哈哈哈。让我们看看谁是那个最吵闹的家伙。”

“然后一周之内就被赶出大楼吗？嘿我才刚搬来，伙计，我甚至还没打开所有的包裹安顿好我的东西。”

他们笑了，最后寒暄了几句就告了别。门在Eddy身后关上，太阳已经落山了。

他觉得有什么东西在蠢蠢欲动。

当Brett听到楼上传来的音乐时，他正在清理厨房桌子上的烂摊子。更确切地说，是西贝柳斯第七交响曲第一小提琴声部。它从乐章中间开始，所以并不是巧合，他意识到这正是他去蒸饭之前停下的地方。

他绕过客厅里的茶几，跑去拿起小提琴，接上了那段曲子。当他听到从大楼另一侧传来的乐曲逐渐完全变为极强音【1】时，他咯咯笑着，像个五岁的小孩。

Holy Moly，这事儿太蠢了。

他嘴角的笑容直到他入睡之前都一直停留在脸上。这可能是让他脸颊略疼的罪魁祸首。

*

这样的事情持续了一整周，这简直是Brett遇到过的，最奇怪也最有趣的调情一样。他们甚至没互发短信聊过。Eddy每隔一段时间就会给他发一条消息，上面写着一首曲子和一个问号。如果Brett知道那首曲子，他会在晚上大声拉琴作为应答，以待另一位音乐家加入其中。他们设法像这样演奏了三个不同的曲目，而且Brett认为他简直不能更喜欢这个了，尽管这有点幼稚。当他们在楼梯转角擦肩而过，他们总是会交换一个秘密的微笑。但是有一次，二楼的老太太给了他们一个白眼。Brett猜，如果整个建筑物都能听到彼此的声音，那么他们可没法隐瞒保守秘密。没人为此感到抱怨真是一个奇迹。

*

当Brett看向观众的时候必须得连看两次来确认一下。有很多学生来参加这场音乐会。他困惑地皱起了眉头，然后惊讶地与他观众席上的邻居目光相接。Brett几乎还来不及震惊，指挥就已经入场了，除了音乐，他几乎无暇他顾。他是乐团首席，没有任何闪失的余地。

这次，当流水的音符缓缓从他的小提琴中涌出，逐渐攀升，攀升，攀升，没有饥饿的肚子阻挠他，他随着旋律的起伏呼吸，释放并积蓄情感。他的胸口处，西贝柳斯缓缓膨胀，直到他感觉这音乐笼罩了一整个宇宙。

*

“所以，你有没有命令整个音乐学院的学生都来参加音乐会？”Brett试着摆出一副严肃的样子，但他已经开始微笑了。

他们周围到处都是噪音，音乐家们挤在一块，观众在讨论表演，仿佛音乐从来没有停止。

他的邻居看起来有点尴尬，但是他也露出了微笑。

“我没有 _命令_ 他们，但我很可能在我的一两个班级提到了这场音乐会。西贝柳斯是我最喜欢的作曲家。一些额外加分很可能能解释为什么这么多学生会来，但是我对此将会保持沉默。”

当一个女孩经过他们并向他们挥手的时候，Brett正在大笑出声。

“您是对的！这太棒了！感谢您让我们知道这场音乐会，陈教授晚安。”

“我很高兴你们喜欢它，下周上课见。回去的路上注意安全。”老师举起手，最后一次向他的学生们点头，然后把注意力移回他的身上。

“她是正确的，你的练习收获了回报，不是吗？”

但Brett很难集中精力说话，因为Eddy身穿利落的西装，头发在右眼上方漂亮地垂着，和平时不同，被人称作 _Professor Chen_ 。这个男人现在不害羞了，老师的人格接管了他的身体，让他温柔而自信。和曾经那个在他的厨房里，只是因为邀请他参加室内乐就会结巴的，胡乱套着运动衫的男人完全判若两人。

“谢谢。”他听见自己条件反射地说，同时庆幸自己的声音没有任何异样。

*

“那是谁？”Hyung挑了挑眉，略带审视地看着Professor Chen的离开的背影——也许Brett过段时间就能克服对他那点异样的情绪，但今晚不行。

（我反应了老半天，差点以为这是大三角文学了……吓死个人儿。这里说Brett正在回味非常sexy的Eddy professor，然后他的朋友们看到他们一起说话，就开始起哄hhhh。Brett明明心里有鬼却拒不承认的样子真可爱w）

“我跟你说过的新邻居。”朋友的脸上开始出现一种熟悉的揶揄坏笑，Brett绝对不想听到他嘴里接着会说出什么，所以他迅速补充道。“说到这个，你下周二有空和我们一起演奏四重奏吗？Eddy已经说服了一个中提朋友一起来。”

“哦～所以不是‘新邻居’，而是‘Eddy’。”

“是的，Hyung。每次都叫他‘那个新邻居’有点不切实际。所以，你能来吗？”

“不，我会让你们两个去过二人世界。下周二我要和我妹妹共进午餐，所以下次再说吧。”

“不会就我们两个人的，”他翻了个白眼。“我告诉过你，他会带朋友来。”

“如果他的朋友没有出现，那就意味着他在试着约（ ~~勾搭~~ ）你，”Ray总是乐于一语道破天机。

*

朋友们没有出现。

“所以，当你说室内乐的时候，你是在说……”Brett收回盯着乐谱的目光，瞥了一眼身边的男人，手指勾着小提琴的弦轴。

他今天看起来就像是害羞运动衫邻居Eddy和自信西装革履Professor Chen的混合体。他黑色的卫衣套在白色的正装衬衫外面，外表的利落由于乱糟糟的头发和软乎乎的笑容功亏一篑，Brett想知道这个小提琴手今早是不是试图做出一番努力，他的手是否曾经在他的头发中间穿插，让它们巧妙地落在额头上，以迎接下午Brett的到来。也许他想给他留下一点好印象——这非常管用。

至少Brett知道 _自己_ 这么做了。离开公寓前他至少换了三套衬衫，但最后还是放弃了这种无谓的努力，并为自己的行为感到荒唐可笑。他们只是要演奏音乐，而他穿什么衣服不重要。但是现在看着Eddy，也许他应该多换几次。

“呃啊，对啊，抱歉。不是想要故意误导你，但理论上来说，二重奏也是室内乐的一种，嘿。”

原来他一直在期待——当他给自己的邻居发短信问他有无空闲的时候，Brett并不知道他真正期待的是什么——是他们在Eddy客厅里的二人独处，之间只有二重奏的乐谱，和桌子一角的珍珠奶茶。Ray的笑脸在他脑海中蹦了出来。

“这是个约会吗？”

“什么？”Eddy下巴迅速掉下来，脸腾地一下变成烤熟的深红色。“不不不，没有，我发誓，只是一个关于音乐的聚会，它不是个精心设计的约，约会，或者任何别的事情，我真的，我真的就只是想拉琴。”

“我不介意它是，”Brett不禁回答，不受抑制地上扬。

这家伙脸立刻变成红透的火车，以至于他连个单词都说不出来，然后自暴自弃了，牢牢抱着自己的小提琴不看Brett一眼。

“我还有别的朋友参加四重奏，我只是没说服他们今天来，”他终于在调音的时候小声反驳。

“你说了算啦。”Brett一直到现在都面带笑意，为了不要笑得太厉害，他憋得脸颊抽疼。

“不，你看！”Eddy从口袋里掏出手机，塞到他鼻子下面。这是一个WhatsApp群组聊天，标题为“拯救孤独的Eddy”，他太好懂了，不用猜都知道他想干什么。“看到了吗？最新的几条消息，这个钢琴说‘我下周去’，然后这个‘我也’是个中提。”

“没关系，我不用看你的私信，”Brett爆发出一阵大笑，将手机屏幕推了回去。“我相信你，我只是在和你开玩笑。”

“上帝，你——我简直不敢相信你也这样！我的朋友和同事已经起我的哄好久了。我不需要更多关于自己的八卦来源了。”

“哈哈，对不起，我忍不住，”他笑着说，“如果能让你稍微舒服点的话，我得说我的朋友们也喜欢起哄。在你参加音乐会的那天，我的大提朋友就这么做了，”他夸张地摆动眉毛，朝着脸仍然泛着红的Eddy哼了一声。

“是的，有时候你会觉得自己现在简直没办法交新朋友”他的邻居点头同意，用一串快速的音阶作为热身。“你只要提到你和一个可爱的家伙聊了聊天，每个人都会和猫见了猫薄荷一样开始八卦。”

“所以我是个可爱的人吗？”

“Holy——你能不能别闹啦？”

Brett笑的很大声，听起来有点像Gremlin【2】，但是Eddy上翘的嘴角表明，他似乎并不介意。

“也许我们现在应该拉点什么？我猜这是你现在在这里的全部原因。”

“hey，顺便一提，邻居们实际上能听到我们现在正在一块儿拉琴，而不是从同一栋建筑不同的楼层争抢同一首乐曲（参考视频）。”

他们愉快滴度过了接下来的几个小时。他们翻着乐谱，感受曲子的难度，欣赏旋律，还有他们交融的琴声是好是坏。当偶尔拉得出奇糟糕时，他们大笑出来，而当拉得格外动听时，他们则相视微笑。当他们认真起来，Eddy的演奏听起来有一种特殊的敏锐和柔和。他似乎更喜欢舒缓的曲子，闭着眼睛融化在音乐里，仿佛他已经从现实世界中抽离，他无意识地敞开心扉，其中蕴藏有某些看似脆弱实则强大的东西。Brett记得他曾经提到—— _西贝柳斯是我最喜欢的作曲家之一_ ——哦，直接听到他拉的西贝柳斯会有多好。

他们选择了维尼亚夫斯基的练习曲，因为这对他们俩来说都是全新的曲子，而且时间很短，不会挤占他们早已排好的时间表。然后Eddy看着他乱糟糟地堆满了箱子的房间叹了口气。除了那些箱子，他的公寓很整洁。一架三角钢琴占据了大部分的生活空间——Brett甚至不想知道他是怎么搬上来的，这里的楼梯这么狭窄——低矮的桌子上放着一杯没喝完的茶，旁边是一台笔记本电脑，还有现在已经进了他们肚子的奶茶空杯，一堆文件，乐谱，还有其他杂物散落周围，不过这里的生活气息并不太浓厚。 

“今天真好，我们应该再约一次！试试更多二重奏，也许四重奏或者五重奏，如果我们的朋友能来的话。”教授对他微笑，然后放下琴并活动了一下脖子。“但是，恐怕我的房间对五位音乐家来说太小了。而且 _一定_ 会有人投诉噪音。”

“是的，也许我们可以借用一下我乐团的一个练习室，鉴于我们不在周一和周二进行排练，我会问一下然后告诉你结果的。但是如果只有我们两个人，我想你家或者我家就刚刚好了。我的意思是，过去一周里，我们甚至不在同一个房间就能共同演奏一些相当 _有趣_ 的音乐。”

就是这样，这种羞涩突如其来，藏在Eddy的笑声背后颤动，闪烁在他的眼中。Brett很想告诉他不要太不好意思，无论是缘何而起，他都很喜欢这种奇特的音乐交流。但是这感觉有点太过了，所以他什么都没说，只等着他的邻居自己的找回一些自信。

“你说的对，毕竟这栋楼的墙壁太薄了。我觉得这里简直不可能存在任何类型的私密关系。”

Brett刚张开嘴想说些什么。

“我向上帝发誓，如果你对我的话发表任何暗示性的评论，我就把你赶出去，”Eddy眯着眼睛警告说，脸红的没法看。

Brett又闭上了嘴，紧绷的嘴唇拼命抑制着他难忍的微笑。他甚至不能理解自己为什么会这样，当他设法从小提琴老师那里得到一个可爱的反应时，他心中会爆发出一阵莫名的兴高采烈，这让他想跳来跳去地开玩笑，直到看到另一个人眼里笑出眼泪。他感觉这种想法来势汹汹，势不可挡。

“再三考虑，我可能还是应该把你赶出去。”Eddy叹了口气，指着一堆箱子。“在这个简陋的公寓开始变得像家之前，我还有很多东西要整理。不过，谢谢你今天来，我很感激你能在忙碌的乐团排练之间抽时间和我一起拉琴。”

“任何时间你都可以找我，这很开心！”

他们互相微笑着，有点尴尬地站在客厅里，两个人都没有动。出于某种原因，Brett不想离开。这里和他的公寓一样小，除了拉琴他们没什么可做的，他们过去的三个小时里一直在拉琴。

“你需要帮忙拆箱子吗？”

他刚一说出这句话，Brett就想把它们撤回。这个家伙很容易相处，他们之间的交流如此自如，这让他几乎忘了他们只认识了不到两个星期。而拆包裹是——拆包裹某种程度上是一件更私密的事，拿出你私人生活里那些零零碎碎的东西，并将它们摆放你的房间各处，使他们成为一个家，建立属于自己的空间。他有点害怕这对Eddy来说有点过于热情了，反而会让他尴尬然后退缩。但无论如何都为时已晚，他的大脑中负责理性思考的部分提醒他，教授实际上确实 _邀请过_ 他更多地来这里玩，为他们买了珍珠奶茶，并且在过去的晚上为他花好几个小时一起拉琴。所以问这个问题应该没关系，一定没事。

他的邻居看上去仍然有些吃惊，眨了眨眼睛，挠了挠头。

“我-嗯-好的。如果这不是太麻烦的话，我很高兴你能帮我。但是不用了，你一定很累了吧。”

“不，没关系。无论如何，我今天已经练完琴了，所以我也没有什么重要的事情要做。”

Eddy的笑容明亮而快乐，这让一阵暖意在Brett的胸腹之间蔓延开来。

他们行动起来，搬着箱子走来走去，他负责厨房，而Eddy负责把叠好的衣服放到衣橱里。

“你觉得你会在这儿住多久？”即使对方在另一个房间里，他们也不用提高声音就能听清彼此，如果隔壁的夫妻凝神细听，他们很可能能听到Eddy和Brett所说的全部讨论。

“可能有一段时间，我似乎有相当长的一段时间没法升职，而且我不认为我有钱在其他地方租一个更好的公寓。再说了，这里的邻居都很友好。”当他说最后一句话的时候，声音里带着一种令人开心的轻快语调。

“你还说你不是在调情……”Brett坏笑着，把一个长柄勺放到抽屉里——这些厨房用具似乎都挺新的。

“所以你是说我们的邻居 _不好_ 吗？很抱歉，在被指控和某人调情之前，我可没法抱怨这栋建筑里可爱的邻居们。”

Brett对此大笑起来，尽管他觉得脸红和说话断断续续的邻居很可爱，但更开心是，在经历了乎一整天的相处之后，他的邻居在他面前总算有了足够的自信来开玩笑。

“在夸这里的所有人都很可爱之前，你应该见见我隔壁的家伙。如果有人在奇怪的时间敲你的门并大叫Armanda，别理他。Hey，你想把这个蓝色的花盘放在哪里？”

“烤箱左侧的柜子。你说的很像是某个恐怖故事的开头。”

“至少，如果你开始大声尖叫，整栋建筑的人都能听到你的声音。也许某些人会勇敢地赶来帮你。”

“某些人是指你自己？”

“老兄，看到我的胳臂了嘛？还有我的身高？我敢肯定，没有我在场你能更好地保卫自己。你可以把这些美丽的花盘扔到任何威胁你的东西头上。”

“我不敢，那是我妈给我的。如果她过来看我但是没见到它们，她才不会在乎我是不是用它们来保护自己免遭一个精神病人的袭击呢。”

闲聊一直在进行着，Brett的部分神志无法相信这事儿正在发生。两周前他根本不认识的人现在让他感觉如此轻松自在，以至于他想要再一次和他一起拉琴，听他讲更多关于自己的故事，看看他还有哪一面性格，无论害羞还是自信，每个细节都不放过。他想要听他上课，看看他是不是一个好老师，也想要听他认真拉琴，也许是一首协奏曲或奏鸣曲。

“嘿，已经很晚了，我想今天晚上搬家工作已经进行的差不多了。既然你在这儿，你想和我一起吃晚饭吗？”Eddy对他微笑，兔牙露出来，他袖子卷起，头发比之前更乱了，黏在奇怪的地方。

一阵奇怪的渴望突然狠狠击中了Brett的胸口、对这个他几乎还不太认识的男人。

“当然可以。另外，你的厨房现在已经差不多可以用了，”他为自己的成果感到自豪。

“我很乐意为你做点菜来感谢你的帮助，但我在厨房里简直是个灾难。我基本上只用咖啡机。”

“好吧，我会蒸米饭。”

Eddy突然大笑起来，Brett知道他并不那么有趣，但他还是很高兴有人为他的试图幽默买单。

“是的，我还记得那次。但是我没有任何东西就着吃，而且我们今天恐怕只吃白饭不太够。你觉得点外卖怎么样？我请客，显然你今天帮了我很多。”

“我得说，我不会拒绝任何免费的食物。”

*

下面的几层楼里，他们可以听到孩子们的尖叫声，餐具掉在地上的声音，还有妈妈的大吼：“请你们喝汤，而不是互相扔勺子！”

他们一起看了看辣子鸡，然后开始咯咯笑。

“总是这样吗？” Eddy问了一嘴。

“是的，我发誓这座建筑就是如此混乱。”他微笑着摇了摇头。

“你听起来很喜欢这里。”

“很奇怪，我确实喜欢这里。”

“嘛，”他的邻居看着他，下巴撑在左手的手掌上，筷子握在手中不动。有一些温柔的东西浮现在他脸上，在他深棕色的眼睛里游曳，在他嘴唇的曲线上拂过，Brett觉得自己有点口干舌燥。

然后传来了更多崩溃的喊声—— _你们三个，够了！回你们的卧室去！现在！_ ——气氛瞬间破裂了。

“我不记得我小时候有这么吵闹，”Eddy摇了摇头，笑了起来。“尽管我和姐姐总是不愿意穿拖鞋。”

“啊哈，亚洲家长。”

“对啊。”

他们陷入了一种安静的沉默中，享受着摆在中间的中餐外卖。数量不多，但足够填饱他们的肚子，绝对比白饭好。

他们时不时地对话，交流一些琐事，以及生活中出现的小事。没什么太私人的，但足以让Brett在用餐结束后感觉自己已经认识这位音乐家一辈子了。

Eddy的姐姐也是音乐家，她弹钢琴，并且是首先将他带入音乐领域的人。因此Brett谈到了他的弟弟，当了医生来维护家族荣誉。

Eddy不喜欢严肃地对待自己，并且他认为，如果人们都学会冷静，世界会变得更美好。所以Brett告诉他，他觉得如果能给年轻的自己一个忠告，他也会说是让自己多冷静不要冲动。

Eddy性格内向，但喜欢和朋友一起出去玩，当他放松的时候他可以说很多话。所以Brett嘲笑自己性格外向，高中的时候还做了愚蠢的挑战——随机给过路人拉小夜曲。

他们同时爆发的笑声充满了光彩，花一天时间演奏二重奏，并帮助邻居安顿了永远不会使用的厨房，本不可能让Brett感到如此满足。

“和邻居们一起闲聊的好处是，你不需要忧心怎么赶回家，无论你有多困。”他打着哈欠，手里拿着小提琴盒子，准备带着今天的回忆笑着入睡。

Eddy轻轻地耸耸肩——没错——他又开始害羞了。他的手很紧张，手指摆弄着卷起的袖子下摆，他不停地舔嘴唇。他看起来变小了，就像他想要把深深躲到自己的身躯之内，不敢看他，说：

“但是-也许，也许我们现在是朋友了，对吗？”

这也太傻气、太幼稚、太可爱了吧！Brett很想用一个拥抱驱走这个二十七岁的大小孩所有的不安感。

“是的，”他笑着说，“是的，我认为我们当然是朋友。”

惊慌开始出现在对方的眼里，仿佛他刚刚才意识到自己口中说出来什么话，红晕爬上了他的脸颊。

“他妈的。我听起来好蹩脚，我是说-”

“没关系，”他用笑声打断了他的声音。“没关系，真的，这很可爱（你真可爱///w///）。我很高兴成为你的朋友。晚安，Eddy。”

“晚安，Brett。”

当他走下楼梯朝自己的公寓走去时，他听到一声难为情的哀嚎，还有砰的一声，而他很确定这是因为Eddy把自己的额头磕在了厨房桌子上。

他笑得那么大声，以至于几个邻居用嘘声请他闭嘴。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 译者注：
> 
> 【1】菜菜小课堂：和allegro vivace piano同类， fortissimo是forte的最高级，是意大利语（英语语法中的话，相当于the heaviest）（音乐上相当于fff，极强音）。
> 
> 【2】哥布林，经常出现的奇幻生物，长得跟个地精一样，笑声奇特。


	2. 第二乐章

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 在接下来的几个月中，情感从他身上源源不断地淌出来，就像音符从Eddy的小提琴中淌出来似的。   
> 二者在初时都踌躇着，缺乏安全感。随着时间的流逝，它们变得更加流畅，每一次的行进都变得更顺畅一些，Brett感到很荣幸，能亲眼见证乐曲从初时的难以进行到初次登台完整表演的越来越好。
> 
> （或者，这一章讲述的是Brett怎样傻乎乎地爱上了他的邻居）

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 作者注：
> 
> 嘿，这篇文本来应该只分上下两章的，但是我写着写着就发现两章篇幅不太够，更何况我尤其喜欢结尾部分，所以现在它变成三章了，耶，不过这一章会比前一章短。
> 
> 没啥好说的了，就来享受这个软乎乎的故事吧：D
> 
> 译者注：
> 
> 我最近太忙啦，这篇是菜菜帮忙做的翻译，我来进行的校对（嘿我忙着做melomania还有老师布置的report呐……）。感谢菜菜做的超多工作，语言风格稍微有点不一样但是超棒！希望大家喜欢这一章。
> 
> （这篇里他们的朋友可真的太可爱了。）

**第二乐章**

“那是个约会。”

“那真的不是，我们几乎一直在一起拉琴，然后我帮他整理了几箱东西。”

“那就是个音乐家的约会，还是个约会。”

“Ray…… ”

“不不不Brett，听我说，他邀请你， ** _一个人_** ，去他那，他还在——”

“Hyung还有Eddy的朋友本来也是要去的，”Brett纠正道，然后他看到Hyung开始假装不认识他。

“——在家里等着你，梳妆打扮了一番，专门给你买好了珍珠奶茶——”

“他穿的是普通的牛仔裤和套头衫。”

“——你俩拉了一整天的二重奏——”

“别忘了我还帮他 ** _整理了很久东西_** 。”

  
  


“——然后你们一同享用了浪漫的烛光晚餐——”

“我们吃的是鸡肉和面条，甚至都没从外卖盒里拿出来，楼下的孩子一直在吵闹。”

“Brett！别否认了，这就是个约会！”

他笑着摇了摇头。

“你已经有女朋友了，Ray，你不需要通过我的故事来过你的爱情生活。而且你实际上根本没见过他。”

“我上回远远地看了他一眼，西贝柳斯音乐会的那次。他看起来很辣，你知道，充满智慧的那种。”

指挥请了清嗓子，然后敲了敲谱台；这说明闲聊时间结束。Brett不敢相信他和Ray花了几乎整个中场休息的时间来讨论这是不是个约会。

没关系，不管这是个什么。

他很开心。

和他的邻居相处很轻松——朋友，他微笑着自己纠正了自己，想起了脑袋撞到桌子上的响声，还有那声窘迫的呻||吟——他们的相处很自然，以一种与他之前所有的关系都不同的方式。他希望能继续保持下去，不去想着有多困难。毫无理由地想要更多地了解这个人。毫无疑问地想要和他共度更多时光。

*

所有人终于见面了，这些互相听过彼此但不曾面基的人，最终汇聚在同一间乐团练习室。

Brett见到了Sophie，她是Eddy在学校里最早的一批学生，但是毕业后主要弹钢琴。她谦虚而可爱，根本没有一点架子以至于Brett几乎感觉不到和她有什么距离感。

然后是Alex，他和Eddy是大学同学。他们一起演奏过许多钢琴和小提琴的二重奏，甚至一起赢过许多比赛。他机智又幽默，已经好几次都让Brett差点笑出眼泪了。

他也见到了Emma，古典萨克斯演奏家，和Eddy在同一所学校任教。她非常活泼开朗，甚至连Brett都沾染上了一些她身上的积极乐观。

中提手Dave没法来，所以他们今天没有中提，Eddy为此表示歉意。

而他这边，Brett成功说服了Hyung，Phoebe还有Tijana过来，Ray也来了，能把他们所有人聚在同一个房间里简直是个奇迹。

他还不知道他们能演奏什么曲子；他们现在有两个钢琴，三个小提琴，一个竖琴，一个萨克斯，一个大提琴，一个低音提琴，没有中提琴。

每个人都在说话，一两个人在弹奏乐器，到处都乱糟糟的。Brett走神了，想知道自己到底在干嘛。屋子里四处都站满乐手，而其中半数都在他的乐团任职，而且还是在他仅有的假期期间。

然后他看到了Eddy，在房间的另一头。和这么多人共处一室让他看起来有点不知所措。而当Ray热情地跟他说话的时候，他的肩膀突然开始变僵，笑容也十分紧张。Brett忍不住笑出了声，他有点想知道这个人会不会也会对着自己的学生害羞，这个想法莫名其妙地让他觉得Eddy很可爱。

年轻的教授捕捉到了他的视线，他的笑容立刻就变得更情真意切，看起来放松了不少，他的脸也因此变得又清晰又柔和。Brett可以感觉到自己也立刻跟着弯了弯眼角。

Eddy的表情变化大概太明显，于是Ray决定转身看看引起谈话对象注意的人是谁。而当他发现原来是他们两个在对视的时候，他脸上露出的揶揄笑容是如此之大，让Brett有点想对着他的牙来上一拳。 

*

经过几个月的共处，他对他新朋友的看法发生了一些变化。

他的公寓没有Brett想象中的那么整洁；没错，它从来不会乱成一团，但是这个地方越来越有生活气息了，椅背上堆满了衬衫，随手放在各个平坦表面的杯子，懒得扔出去的已经被清空了的箱子，四处乱丢的教学计划。当他俩在这里一起拉琴的时候，Brett可以看到Eddy本人的性格丰富了周围的空间。

他的生活习惯没有Brett想象的那么健康；没错，他会在合理的时间吃饭并且锻炼身体，但是他也会在没课的早上睡到中午，天天吃外卖，喝和他一样多的奶茶。而当Eddy会在下午一点眨着刚睡醒的眼睛开门的时候，Brett也就不再为自己糟糕的作息感到羞愧了。

他的性格没有Brett想象的那么内敛；没错，他缺乏自信，对自己的小提琴技巧极度谦虚，但是他会为一些非常傻的小事大吹特吹，抓住每一个机会秀自己的绝对音感，当他意识到自己做的不错的时候，往往会在另一个人赞赏的眼光里洋洋得意起来，而Brett发现Eddy时不时就突然爆棚的自信恼人又可爱。

他的品味没有Brett想象的那样古典；没错，他大部分时间会听古典音乐，但是他也听韩国流行音乐，精通那些宅舞，看很多动漫还滔滔不绝地谈论二次元人物，用他的小提琴拉他最喜欢的电影配乐和流行歌曲，Brett从Eddy那里学到了很多他的古典小泡泡里没有的东西。

他的幽默也没有Brett想象的那样机灵；当然，他非常有趣，常常让他笑得合不拢嘴，但是他简直没法停止各种谐音梗，而且每说一个他都看起来很为自己骄傲的样子，兔牙在咬在下嘴唇上。他的老爹笑话越来越糟糕了，Brett看着这个大白痴被他自己糟糕的幽默哈哈大笑，无数次怀疑自己是不是脑子抽了才会喜欢这家伙。

他对这个人的缺点了解得越来越多，而他对这个人的喜爱则越来越深。

*

他两只手各提着一个鼓鼓囊囊的袋子，还有两个挂在他的手腕上，勒着他的皮肤。他只能用嘴叼着钥匙，试图把他的脸贴在门口来让这个门禁卡靠近磁铁，让他能进门。

他早该猜到会遇到某些突发情况。当门从里面打开，并且狠狠地撞在他的鼻子上的时候，他惨叫了一声，钥匙还叼在嘴里。

“哦天哪！我很抱歉——Brett？”

Eddy在他面前眨着眼，手仍然手还保持着推开大门的姿势，他上下打量了Brett一番，嘴角抽动了两下，看起来有些想笑但又混杂着心疼。当他们共处同一个区域，环绕在他们之间的空气都变得甜丝丝的。Brett发现他想笑，虽然他的鼻子还是很痛。

“你今天有一整个乐团要喂吗？”

“哼？”

“等等，我就来帮你，”他的朋友笑着，帮他把他手里的三个袋子提走。

Brett松了口气，他的下巴终于可以放松一下了，他把钥匙拿下来，揉了揉鼻子。Eddy畏缩了一下。

“对不起，真的。我不是故意要弄伤你的。”

“没事，不是你的错，”他的笑容回来了。“你完全有权在任何时候开门，不用怀疑你的蠢蛋邻居是不是把他的脸贴在了门上。”

教授已经转身准备走回楼梯间里了，他用没拎东西的那只手帮Brett撑着大门。

“你买这么多东西是要干什么呀？”

“我家一点吃的东西都没有，几乎变得和你的厨房一样空空如也。我现在都拖好几周才去食品店采购一次。不过别让我耽搁你的计划，你是打算出门是吧？”

“不，没关系的，我只是打算出去吃个午饭而已，不过既然你买了这么多吃的，我猜你能给我俩做顿午饭？我排课都在上午，所以金泰呢下午没什么大事，”他腆着脸，咧开嘴笑起来，Brett温柔地对着他摇头。

“伙计，你可真是不可思议。看看你现在，居然能自如地提出要到我家蹭饭，五个月前你只是在我家里呆上几个小时都已经很有罪恶感了。”

“人格进步啊，”Eddy嘲弄地回敬了一句，他已经走上了楼梯顶端，尽管拎着满满三大袋食物，他看起来还是轻松得好像那些东西都没有重量。如果不是被他舔嘴唇的动作分散了注意的话，自己肯定是会嫉妒的，Brett想。

“我帮你拎东西就当中饭的报酬啦。”

“他肯定会是个好丈夫的，”当他经过一位住在一楼的老太太身边的时候，她一边赞许地点头一边这么对他说。

有那么一瞬间他以为Eddy没听见，但马上，那个小混蛋就回过头来看着他，眨着眼睛偷笑。

“所以说，你就是我的妻子了？BrettanyBae，你会为我做午餐吗？”

Brett想给他一个聪明的回怼，但当他快两步跟上对方的时候，他发现了对方飞红的脸颊和温柔的眼神，于是他闭上嘴，不自觉地抿嘴笑起来。

他很高兴自己不是唯一感到狼狈的人。

*

“你为什么当了老师呢？”Brett问，嘴里塞满了食物，他本来不喜欢边吃边说话，但Eddy一直这么干，更何况，承担了做饭义务的人就不该因为餐桌礼仪受到指责。

“不够优秀，当不上独奏家呗。”

Brett差点笑喷，还好他强行忍住，只是稍微呛到了一下而已。他呛得满眼泪水，Eddy伸出手帮他拍拍背。他的手那么大，足够覆盖掉他整个后背的三分之二，而且还隔着衬衣将温度传到了他身上。

“你没事吧，盆友？”对方看起来洋洋自得，尽管声音里还是带着些担心，他看起来总是为自己能逗笑Brett而欢欣鼓舞，这实在太可爱了。

这可真是个“恶性循环”，Eddy为逗笑Brett而快乐，而Brett则因为看到Eddy为自己的快乐而快乐就感到更加快乐。两个人周围环绕的快乐实在太多，Brett担心自己要被快了吞没了，他的大脑飞快地运转着。

他灌下一大杯水，又咳嗽了好几下才平息下来抹掉眼泪。Eddy的手仍放在他的后背，向下移了一些，那热度从肩胛骨的位置滑到了尾椎附近，指尖的硬茧刮过Brett的衬衣。他们对视了一眼，他的朋友缓缓收敛了笑容，露出了和他毫无二致的紧张表情。他深吸一口气，十分响亮，Brett随即才发现自己的呼吸卡在了肺里。

音符悬停在了空气里。无法继续。无限的可能性如同大洋一般无边无际。音乐此时可以朝着任何一个方向行进，但却没有给他们提供乐谱，而他们也完全不知道下一个音符会将他们引向何方。

Brett情愿就此沉沦，但Eddy随即深呼吸了一下，又眨了眨眼睛。他和他的一切联结纷纷退缩；放在Brett后背的手，双眼中的紧张，那种更能显露他真实内心的表情。

他能读懂—— ** _还没到时候_** ——那写在他邻居的表情里的隐含意味，轻微的惊慌让他退缩了，虽然不知道为什么，可这让Brett微笑起来。这不是因为对方的又一句玩笑，而是因为他需要慢慢来。是因为，不管怎么说，Brett已经重要得足以让他感到心慌了。

他的朋友重新抓起筷子并往嘴里送了些青菜，咀嚼了好一会儿，Brett几乎能够看到他再次开口之前大脑中的齿轮是如何疯狂转动。

“如果要更正经地回答你刚刚的问题的话，事情是这样的，我在音乐学院的时候遭遇了一次严重的意外，我因此受了很重的伤，当时我的生活简直糟糕到了极点。那段时间，我根本无法演奏，不得不认真考虑自己的人生选择，我该怎样坚持音乐道路，什么时候能够恢复往常，我是否该做些什么改变，诸如此类的。我真的非常渴望能够在那个迫切需要帮助的时刻从我的老师们那里得到一些建议。从那时起，我开始产生了这样的想法—— ** _如果我是一个老师，我会告诉他们_** _—— **我会纠正他们的想法** —— **我会试着让他们思考音乐对于他们的意义** —— **我不会那样对他们大喊大叫** ——_然后，在我意识到之前，这成了我的目标，去尽力帮助学生们提升小提琴技艺，不要让他们跌进和我一样的人生低谷。

“嘿，抱歉让你说起这些。”

“不不不，没事，都过去了，我现在已经想通啦。我不能说我因为经历了这样的事情而高兴，但它确实在一定程度上塑造了今天的我，让我不会太后悔。而且我真的非常非常热爱我的工作，尤其是现在我还能和一群特别棒的人一起演奏室内乐，”他的眼睛闪闪发亮。“你呢？你的大学生活是怎样的？”

“说实话，我练琴练得太多了，几乎什么都想不起来，除了大一那年的一些派对之外，就全都是琴房，琴房和琴房。”

Eddy轻松地笑了，两人之间的沉重气氛彻底烟消云散。

“我能去吗？” Brett有些突兀地问道。

“去哪里？”

“去上一堂你的课，反正我周一休息。自从我们认识以来，你一场不落地参加了我乐团的音乐会，当然，芭蕾除外，我懂的。所以说，我也要看看你工作的样子才算公平，嘿。“”

“哈，我要去问问我的学生介不介意有别的人和他们一起上课，不过我倒是没什么意见，你能去我当然是很乐意的，”小提琴教师吸吸鼻子，又笑嘻嘻地补充。“你最好准备好表演曲目，免得学生们要求听听专业音乐家的演奏，我会跟他们大肆宣扬你的。”

“拜托不要，”他呻吟一声，但脑海中已经开始快速浏览自己的曲库并从中挑选最好的一曲了。

*

当他看着教授纠正学生持弓的手势，用一个笑话逗她发笑，让她能比自己的手腕放松一些，Brett意识到自己差点忘了Eddy到底能够善良温柔到什么地步。

那是因为这个人现在在他面前总是那么的自然，轻松地展示自己真实的一面，毫不避讳地表现得像个长不大的孩子，尽管他仍然尽力讨他欢心，但却不再将自己隐藏在任何伪装之下。他喜欢和自己相处的时候那个自由自在的Eddy，傻不拉叽的大笑，烂透了的谐音梗还有坦然流露的种种对他的索求。

但他还能记起自己第一次见到这位邻居时内心的燥热，那时他看见的是穿着套装的 ** _陈教授_** _。_ 而他能感觉到，那燥热现在仍未熄灭，它还在他的胃里微微灼烧着，也许是因为他看Eddy的方式不太恰当，他注意到他的嘴唇湿漉漉的，所以他一定是已经无意识地舔过它们好几次了，而那个学生正在时不时向Brett投来理解的眼神。他本该因为被一个二十岁的女孩同情而难受的，但他没法分心，所有的注意力都集中在了对Eddy的注视上，他目不转睛地盯着他身上那件灰色的外套，觉得它正在不断地强化自己所有的有关于Eddy的想法。

不久之前他还在想，不知道Eddy会不会在自己的学生面前害羞，就在他们和所有的朋友们一起演奏的时候。答案显然是 ** _不会_** _。_

就像这个问题本身就让人感到愉快一样，他对于这个答案也感到快乐，为了Eddy的自信，他提出建议时的坚定，纠正学生时的温柔，打分时的善良，以及他在示范一段西小协时的那种无所畏惧的气势——这个人真的找到了实现自己人生理想的最佳方式。

Brett从未在公众场合就为了某个人如此的心簇神摇。

*

“我想听你拉完整。”下课后，他像往常两个人共进午餐时那样对他说。

“完整的什么？”

“西小协，你刚才示范给那个女孩看的。另外，西贝柳斯也是你第一次听我拉奏的曲目，所以，嘿，这样多棒啊。”

他没有说出口的是， ** _我一直觉得，只要在你身边，所有事情都很美好_** _。_

“嘿，那可是一首高难度协奏曲。我会考虑的。”Eddy对他笑着。

*

Brett还没来得及把自己的东西放好，就听见公寓楼上传来了最开头的音符。

他忍不住哈哈大笑起来。

他向那个人提出想要听西小协还不到六个小时，他竟已经开始练琴了。

上帝啊，这个傻瓜，过多的柔情涌上心头，让他感到无计可施。

*

在接下来的几个月中，情感从他身上源源不断地淌出来，就像音符从Eddy的小提琴中淌出来似的。 

二者在初时都踌躇着，缺乏安全感。随着时间的流逝，它们变得更加流畅，每一次的行进都变得更顺畅一些，Brett感到很荣幸，能亲眼见证乐曲从初时的难以进行到初次登台完整表演的越来越好。

毕竟，在每一个傍晚，每一个早晨，每一分钟，当Eddy明明没有在上课或是和Brett合奏却依然用他的琴声侵扰整栋大楼的时候，他知道自己就是原因。

现在已经能够毫无阻碍地流淌了，那旋律。

他的窗户开着，音乐和阳光一起涌进他狭小的公寓，所有东西似乎都被放大了，而Brett知道，那是因为自己已经深陷爱河，不可自拔。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 作者注：
> 
> 我也不知道我什么时候会发第三章:) 我还有一整章MeloMania要在那之前写完，所以，大概要等到这周末吧。（也有可能三章完不了，那就会有第四章，不过也别太期待哦，我还是希望这是个短篇，最好不要拖得太长，不然就失去它原本的魅力啦。）


	3. 第三乐章

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brett的内心挣扎着，不知道他是否该亲吻Eddy。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 作者注：
> 
> 嘿，第三章也是最后一章，就像TwoSet的diss track一样，这首曲子拥有三个乐章。而且，和他们的disstrack一样，这是一个有点混乱的第三乐章。我不是很满意。但是，嘿，写这一章的时候我的思路和写前两章完全不一样，所以我的文风变化挺大的。希望大家还能享受这个故事。  
> 谢谢Ria的校对:D
> 
> 译者注：
> 
> 这篇同样是菜菜翻译的，我来做的校对（感谢菜菜！）。这一章可以说非常非常欢乐，菜菜超棒！  
> 等我做完手头的作业我就重新修一修这些中篇的翻译，谢谢作者太太写了这么多好故事，希望大家能有所收获，或者至少看的开心！比心心～

Third movement

Brett并非没有感情经历，他是这么认为的。刚进大学那段还算是生活混乱的时光过去之后，他在开始一段恋情时变得越来越严谨，他爱过每一个人；那些他曾经试图与他们建立关系的男孩和女孩们。

有些是乐手，有些不是。

但从未有任何一个像Eddy这样的存在。

这一次他迸发出的爱意是如此的 ** _饱满_** _。_ 爱填满了他的全部心灵，补上了那些他之前甚至未曾发现过的空缺。这份爱变幻莫测，它可以是任何一种色彩，任何一个形状，任何一段韵律，可以寄寓于任何流派的艺术。

当他们在洒满阳光的厨房里大笑，爱情汲取了莫扎特的优雅和明快；当他们一起拉琴，在音乐中携手徜徉，爱情沐浴了巴赫的坚定和庄严；当他们清醒地认识到自己口干舌燥，Brett颤栗起来，爱情带着柴可夫斯基的激||情直冲云霄；当他们在夜色渐浓时相依而坐，分享着彼此的过往和遗憾，爱情又如同德彪西一般悄然沉静。

他的渴求太多，但总能立刻得到满足。他能感觉到，好像如果他一直这样不断索取的话，他的内心将塞不下任何别的东西；他将只能任由自己心里那些爱的旋律爆发出来，毫无保留地倾泻到地面上，直至淹没Eddy的脚面，让所有一切一览无遗。

那听起来好像也不是多么糟糕。

他的人生在悄然转向，而在自己的舌尖上，他尝到了无可逃避的味道。而他傻得可爱的邻居总能让他在各种意想不到的情况下发自内心地 ** _笑_** 起来。

他觉得自己一辈子也没有像现在这样笑得这么多，而引他发笑的原因总是那么幼稚，以至于他自己有时也感到难以置信。

一份他帮Eddy整理好的教学计划被Eddy落在了桌子上，因为Eddy忘记了这回事，他笑了。

一件衬衫站上了一点污渍，因为某天晚上他们共进晚餐的时候，Eddy不小心把红酒洒在了他身上，他笑了。

一个贴在墙壁上的标签，几个星期前Eddy对着它像个小男孩似的笑个不停，说那看起来特像一个丁丁，现在Brett看到这个标签也满脑子都是丁丁，他笑了。

四个奶茶空杯丢在他的垃圾箱里，因为Eddy只要看向他然后说一句——我想喝珍珠奶茶，马上就要——他就能立刻喝上Brett早就为他点好的奶茶，他笑了。

一块松香被拿出了琴匣，因为Eddy抱怨自己需要去买好多松香，而一个成年男人戏剧性地买这么多松香，是会被想象成出于某些不可描述的理由，他笑了。

Eddy的气息丝丝缕缕环绕在他的四周，无论他看向哪里，总能被勾起笑意，他觉得自己实在是笑太多了，看起来多半像个疯子。

*

“你终于栽了，可悲啊。”Phoebe把两大杯啤酒砰一下放在他和Ray面前。

他被朋友们叫了出来，这是理所当然的，他们可不瞎，把一切都看在了眼里，他们识破了他异常的举止和眼神，看着他在Eddy出现周围或是谈起Eddy的时候莫名的温柔，甚至有时候，大家说起的话题其实跟Eddy毫不沾边，Brett也能从某些莫名其妙的细节联想到他。

他已经有些醉了，毕竟他 ~~很菜~~ 很瘦小，而他们又已经连续在酒吧喝了好几个小时，不过Ray的状况通常比他还惨，所以至少他们还能再喝一轮。

“你们已经认识了，多久？一年多了吧？”Ray揉着眼睛问，“你们从认识第一天开始就互相调情了，你到底还在等什么呢？书面许可吗？”

“其实——有点吧…”

Tijana挑起眉毛，她看起来根本没醉，清醒得让人觉得不公平，因为Brett非常肯定，她刚刚一口气喝了三杯啤酒，而且她比他还要瘦。

“你该去和Hyung搞个挑眉大比拼什么的，Tij，”他哼了一声，“我搞不清你们谁——当然你是能挑眉挑得最拽的——谁更擅长挑眉毛。”

“ ** _所以你们真的在等书面许可？_** ”Ray抢在Tijana来得及回答之前就拍着桌子问，因为他绝对不会放过任何细节，尤其当这件事关乎于他朋友的爱情生活，如果不是因为Ray虽然唠叨实际上性格非常可爱的话，这样说话会有点烦人的。

“不——实际上，不是那个意思，但——我就是觉得他还没准备好，我还在等一个信号，或者是别的什么东西。”

他已经知道，从他们之前的一些聊天，以及从和Sophie或Alex或其他那些Eddy朋友们的谈话中，他知道了他邻居前一段恋情的始末。那个女孩。那段恋情是怎样持续了好几年——长得所有人都以为他们会结婚——又是怎样终结。他明白这给那位小提琴教师留下了一些创伤，还或多或少对人有点信任危机。

所以他决定等等。

他想吻他，无时无刻不想，因为他已经明白自己爱他，既然如此，他也难免想用手指拨弄他的头发，去窃取他嘴唇上一抹水润的光泽，去感受他身体的温度——而且，该死的，他觉得把照顾一个如此孩子气的成年人当作自己遇到过的最好的事情这件事本身就实在是够丧心病狂的了。

但他仍在等待——他期盼着某个时刻，并坚信它会到来，届时，那个人将会做好一切心理准备，为他们之间的感情，因为他能感受到那份独一无二的温柔，从Eddy轻轻的触碰，投向自己的目光和说话的声音里，他知道自己对他来说也是特别的存在。

他无法确定——一个人对这类事情永远不可能完全确定，因为你心底的某个部分总会传来低语—— ** _你在投射_** _【_ _1_ _】， **那是你的期待不是他的** ——_但随后他就看见Eddy笑着，双眼因为Brett刚说的话闪闪发亮，即使他说的没那么有趣，他看向他的样子仿佛他就是他的全世界。然后，希望的火焰再次燃起。

于是他们一起拉琴，为对方拉琴，他们对视、聊天、分享生活，而Brett仍在等待，直到此刻他依然无法彻底弄清楚在等待着的到底会是什么。

“你看，朋友，我知道我知道你想尽量保持体贴，这倒是值得尊敬，但你面对的那个人可是害羞本羞啊。你还期待他做些什么呢？突然冲到你的公寓，破门而入，再给你来个热吻吗？”

那——听起来不知怎么还挺诱人的。

“嘿，Brett，别做白日梦啦，那是不可能的。我是说，他光是做到和我们正常交谈就已经花了好几个月时间，你得主动点。你得做那个闯进对方公寓然后亲吻他的人！”

“那只会把他彻底吓坏的。”

“我赞成Brett。”

“Phoebe！”

“别，Ray，别用那种被背叛了的眼神看着我。Eddy会被 ** _吓坏_** 的。你需要一个更温和的方式去接近他，Brett。别担心，我们已经和Hyung一起讨论出了一个完整的计划——”

“如果你们真的有那么多空闲时间用来讨论我的感情问题，你们怎么没空多练琴呢？”他试图反驳，但却被完全无视了。

“我原来打算给你写一个小小的剧本，不过你肯定懒得去记，所以我决定不——”

“你们现在的样子简直比我妈催婚的时候还急不可耐，你们所有人都是。”

“我很肯定我们可不是唯一会这么干的。”Tijana笑了。

*

他们当然不是。

有的时候你会感觉自己陷入了某种全世界都参与其中的巨大阴谋。

当他结束排练回家的时候，一楼的老太太和那三个孩子的母亲正在窃窃私语，然后又好像在看见他的一瞬间突然缄口，只留给他一个大大的坏笑，还一脸无辜地问他另外那个拉小提琴的邻居怎么样。

只要他们在街上的小商店里相遇，收银员就会开始不断地跟他们说，他们真是一对可爱的小情侣，以至于他们最终放弃了纠正他。

而且因为Eddy每周末来看他演出的次数太多，整个乐团都听说了他的名字，不仅如此，他的同事们总是 ** _十分巧妙地_** 把他往Eddy身边推，他觉得Eddy肯定要觉得他患有某种平衡能力失调症。

还有一件更令人印象深刻的事情，那是在他周一去看Eddy上课的时候，他的学生们把他们两个一起锁在了教室里。

那种感觉就像是，随着他自己在对Eddy的爱中越陷越深，周围的人们也开始越来越多地参与进他们之间的关系。

*

他们正在一起玩明星大乱斗，虽然游戏光盘是Eddy的，但他们是在Brett家里，因为他的电视更大些。

几周之前，Eddy在Snapchat上给他发来一张照片，是一套摆在商店里的Switch，下方还有一条留言，‘ ** _决定谁拉一提的新方法？_** _’_ 然后Brett立刻就给他回了个电话，跟他说—— ** _好极了_** _——_ 然后就挂断了电话。

就是从那时开始，他们花在这上面的时间实在有点太多，不过当他看到Eddy获胜之后兴奋地胡蹦乱跳，笑得露出兔牙，头发胡乱扬起，还发出快乐的喊声。

“今天晚饭你请咯。”他开心地哼起了歌。

“哥们！已经连续三个晚上都是我了，这不公平啊。”

“嗯，我猜你还得提升提升水平才能真的打败我一次。”

“Switch大部分时间都放在你家！你当然比我有更多时间练习大乱斗！”

“不不不，借口，这就是借口，Brett。我只是比你更——”

他的话说到一半就没能继续，一个枕头砸在了他脸上。

“哦，所以你打算用这种方式解决问题？采取暴力手段？”Eddy大笑着，抓起身边能用来抵挡的东西并把枕头扔回去。

“你根本没比我成熟多少，可能还更幼稚。”Brett现在瞄准了他的腿。

“是，好吧，但是更幼稚的小孩仍然比你打得更——”

枕头再次砸到了他的头上，在两个人都还没搞明白自己在做什么的时候，他们之间突然就爆发了一场火力全开的大战。

**_他怎么可能快要二十八了_** _？_ 在Eddy因为肋骨被Brett的手指刮过而发出的尖叫声中，Brett这么想道。随后他想起自己已经快要二十九岁了，于是他干脆把年龄的事抛到了脑后，并继续自己的攻击。

枕头已经被忘在了一边，可能当Brett开始挠Eddy痒痒，而Eddy疯狂扭动身体以摆脱他的钳制并尖叫起来的时候，可能他们的邻居都要产生某些少儿不宜的联想了。等到高个子的那位终于克服了痒，他就有了足够的力气捉住他的两只手腕，并将它们扭到了背后。

“天呐，你现在肯停手了没有？”他的邻居气喘吁吁地问他，眼里满是泪水，因为笑得太厉害而呛咳着。

他们都站在客厅的正中央，唯一的光源是电视机屏幕，那上面，Eddy的人物还在跳着获胜的舞蹈。Brett被Eddy整个人紧紧按在身前，脸埋在他的肩膀上。虽然也在笑，但其实他的注意力完全集中在对方原来比自己强壮那么多，那么轻而易举地就能够那样控制住自己的手腕，还有他的手原来那么大。他根本挣脱不了那禁锢，呼吸变得急促，却不是因为受到的挤迫，一种热度从他的腹腔深处升腾起来，他想要永远保持现在的姿势。

另一个人看起来好像也不介意那样。他们的胡闹现在已经彻底平息了，但他们还是一动不动地待在那儿。他能感受到Eddy胸膛的起伏，闻到Eddy颈间的肌肤散发出的气息，接着他察觉到捏住自己手腕的手指施加的力道。

如果我放开你，我怎么确定你不会再那样挠我痒痒呢？

他的邻居似乎是在试图保持平日里那种发牢骚式的语调，但他的声音分明更低，更嘶哑，而且出人意料的沉。Brett开始感觉到自己胸腔里的震颤，在体内回响着，他希望那声音永不止歇。

“我觉得你没办法确定了，”他这么回答，因为觉得这大概是让自己继续被禁锢在那的最好的办法。

但接下来Eddy放开了他的手腕，抬起手臂搂住他的肩膀，挨着他的身体向下滑了一点点。

“那感觉真不错，抱着你的感觉真好啊。”他的朋友在他的发间喃喃自语。

那股高热消退了，留下的只有一种十分舒适的温暖，因为现在，一切都变得如此温柔。

“谢谢，我也是那么觉得的。”

他的手摸索着，找到了抱住对方后背最好的位置，给对方的怀抱做出了反馈。

“我们能不能——呃，能不能就这样不动？再久一点点？我——我实在是太久没和人类有什么肢体接触了。”Eddy结结巴巴地问他，Brett差点想要开他的玩笑，但他能看见，也能感觉到，绯红窜上了他的脖子又烧红了他的脸颊。

“可以，当然了。”他的回答太温柔，几乎轻得听不清楚。

于是他们就那样保持着原状，实在已经——Brett实在已经很久很久没有这样完全敞开身心去和一个人拥抱了，只是为了感受人与人之间的接触，为了分享温暖和支持。所以他闭上了双眼，去享受这个拥抱的每一秒。

*

那天晚上，他躺在自己的床上，睁眼盯着天花板，为自己的愚钝感到震惊。

那会是吗？拥抱？会是那个信号吗？他是不是错失了机会？他是不是本该吻他的？

哦天呐，他就该吻他的，不是吗？可如今他却没有，而Eddy可能会觉得他对他的亲近并非源于爱情然后会躺在自己的床上伤心然后——

他真的 ** _太傻了_** _。_ 他本来应该吻他的。

*

他们没时间为这件事胡思乱想。

“朋友！”

Brett门都没敲就冲进了Eddy的公寓，琴匣还背在背上，刚结束排练就直接过来了。他不得不花了足足一分钟来喘气，因为他刚刚一口气跑上了五楼，而他通常能胜任各种角色，唯独运动员除外。Eddy目瞪口呆地看着他，一手拿着书，另一只手端着一杯茶。他看起来莫名的…成熟了不少，相比他更喜欢看到的那个傻乎乎的形态。

“说出来你都不信！”他继续说，因为现在可不是逗Eddy玩的时候。“Hilary Hahn！Hilary Hahn要来和我们乐团一起拉琴了！她是我们下一场音乐会上的独奏家！”

“不可能！朋友，不可能！”

Brett用上全身所有的激情拼命点头，Eddy的嘴都闭不上了，眼睛因为惊讶瞪圆了。然后他站起身，开始乱转并挥舞自己的双手，刚才那个成熟男性的幻象就此破灭，只剩下那个孩子气的Eddy。

“哦我的天呐！我|||||||||靠！这真是——哦我|||||草！你说我有没有可能在音乐会结束之后去后台见见她呢？哦如果可以的话那就太太太太太棒了！”

*

他们和Hilary Hahn见面了，她在两个人的琴匣上都签了名。那一天在Brett的记忆中成了他人生中最美好的一天，他们两个人都很快乐，以至于他总算没空去反复懊悔自己上次没有亲吻Eddy。

*

好消息，他有朋友来帮他想这件事。

“我还是没法相信你竟然 ** _还没有_** 亲吻Eddy。”

“Ray！你小声点，他就在房间的另一边呢，他会听见的！”Brett恼火地低声说。

他们所有人又再次在周二聚集到了乐团练习室里，打着搞音乐的旗号。Eddy和Tijana正在聊天，她正在向他演示怎样操作竖琴的踏板，而他看起来全神贯注，并没有听到Ray说了什么。

“你知道，”Hyung温和地开口说，“最开始的时候事情倒是挺有趣的，但已经一年了，你们还毫无进展，快要让我感到无聊了。”

大提琴家深深吸了一口气，用响亮得能盖过Sophie和Alex的谈话声还有各种弦乐器，并足够传到房间另一侧的声音高声喊。

“Eddy。”

“嗯？”小提琴手转过身来面向他们三个。

“你会介意或者说讨厌Brett亲吻你吗？”

Ray被自己的口水呛到了，Phoebe不太赞同地对着Hyung直摇头，Sophie的手砸到了钢琴键盘，而Brett，他已经精神死亡了。

Eddy的脸红成了熟透的柿子，太红了，好像刚刚吹奏完巴松管似的，从后脖梗到耳朵尖都红透了，他的嘴开合了好几次也没能说出一个字来。他飞快地和Brett对视了一眼，舔了舔嘴唇又咽了一下唾沫。

“我——哈——什么？我是说——我——这——我觉得我不——不会太介意，不会的。”

“好的谢谢，没事了，”Hyung转向Brett说，“呐，这不就有了，你要的信号。”

*

“你还记得我跟你讲过我的同事拿你来开我的玩笑吗？你的同事好像更离谱。”

Brett大笑起来，因为Eddy的窘迫而乐不可支。他们已经回到了公寓，看到他们一起上楼，每个路过的人都对他们点头示意。在教授先生搬进来之前，他可不记得这栋楼里的居民有这么友善。

“我懂的，我替Hyung道个歉，他就是——我也不知道他那个时候脑子里装了些啥。”他抬眼瞄了一下Eddy，发现他本来就一直在盯着他看。

眼见他立刻移开视线，Brett哼了一声。

“为什么不看我，我不可爱吗？”

“哦天呐！能不能别再提这个了？那不已经是很久很久以前的玩笑了嘛！”

Eddy打开自己的家门，两人一起走了进去，开始脱下鞋子和围巾。

“我要收回上一年帮你收拾东西的时候说的话，”Brett继续说着，因为Eddy看起来已经因为这件事够尴尬的了，他决定还是先检讨一下自己。而且这位邻居脸颊上的红晕就让一切都值得了。“你当时肯定不是对我一见钟情，毕竟你太容易尴尬，根本不会调情。”

Eddy皱起了眉，Brett能感觉到他剧烈的情绪波动。他正准备说些玩笑话搪塞过去，某些东西却突然之间发生了变化。一种自信的外表忽然出现在面前的小提琴教师身上，包裹着他，从他的双肩往下覆盖着，实际上他并不需要什么西装革履、精心打理的发型或是教授头衔。那是一种从他内心涌出的自信，让他看起来更高大，眼神中也有某些部分变得不同了。

他走上前，侵入了Brett的领域，他的手抚过Brett的肩膀，然后抓住他的大衣领子，缓缓地解开。他在做的这件事情显然已经过分亲密了，但Brett并不打算抗拒。

“关于这一点，你得原谅我，”他深呼吸了一下，声音变得深沉又温柔，甚至，仿佛是从胸腔的更深处发出来的。“有的时候我在你身边会感到紧张，我害怕自己说错了话然后你就会离开，那就太糟糕了，因为遇见你之后，我比以往任何时候都要开心。”

那件大衣已经被脱了下来，可Eddy并没有走到他身后去挂好它，而只是直接向后伸长了自己的手臂，他靠得离他越来越近，直到所谓的个人空间不复存在，将他困在自己的身体和墙上的挂钩之间。大衣已经挂上去了，Eddy却仍没有退开。

Brett非常明白，非常，非常明白这个小混蛋在做什么。他正在试图证明自己能和人调情，用一种非常……非常EDDY的方式。自信的，纤细的，又有些不合常理的方式。就和他演奏时的风格一样，敞开胸怀，袒露出自己内心所有的美好和奇妙，对观者毫无保留以至于对方可以轻而易举地摧毁一切，毁灭掉这些所有的珍贵的一切。于是他只能不安地抬起手贴上他的衬衫，完全无法推测他会为了留下一些呼吸的空间而把自己推开，还是会将自己拉得更近好让自己能就此沉沦在Eddy的一切之中。

那个人的手指也跟着抬起，握住他的手。

“我真的真的很喜欢你的手。”他笑着，露出了门齿，嘴唇亮晶晶的，人设已经开始有些崩塌了。

“是哦。我的手那么小，你就好了，手那么大，有时候有的和弦按得我手指都要断掉了。”

Hey, think of the tiny hands as allowing you to be closer to the music

“嘿，想着你的小手让你离音乐更近。”

“这可真是——Eddy快停下。”他终于忍不住爆发出大笑，Eddy也跟着大笑起来，刚才那种异常状态已经结束，他们又回归了往常，站在他面前的还是那个害羞的Eddy，他深爱着的那个Eddy。

“我知道，但是我脑子里唯一能想到的只有这个了。嘿，这可真的太难了。”

“你做的还不错，”Brett微笑着，“我见过比你这更糟的调情呢。”

“那我真该高兴，你见过 ** _更糟的_** _。_ ”

“你太敏感。”Brett哼了一声，Eddy的手仍然握着他的，距离他仍然太近，以至于Brett仍然想要吻他。

他看向Eddy的双眼，那里面的光亮正在闪动。他看向他们两人之间轻松愉悦的感觉，还有他们两个人之间的更多东西。比如仿佛将永不消失的甜蜜气氛。他看向Eddy兔子般的前齿，乱糟糟的头发，脸上的痘印。于是他便不由产生了突如其来的，让他想从所有事情面前逃离的恐惧。他害怕，他不敢踩上Eddy的脚面，捏住他的下巴，然后亲吻他；不敢毁掉那些珍贵的一切；不敢危及到这段从糟糕透顶的调情、小提琴练习、珍珠奶茶外卖和深夜晚餐开始的，已经持续了一整年的友谊。

“你要在我家吃晚饭吗？还是你想直接回家？”在他们之间的沉默已经持续得太久之后，Eddy终于松开他的手问道。

Brett觉得——他觉得自己需要某样东西，一个最终信号，以及一个让他不会把这件事彻底毁掉的最终保险。

“其实——我们今天练琴的时间不是很长，和别人一起练的时间。也许我们可以拉一会儿琴，至少拉一首曲子？来结束今天？”

“当然好啦！我喜欢这样。你想拉什么曲子？”

Eddy已经打开了自己的琴匣，调整好了站姿，他看起来是那么的高兴，尽管只是——只是要和Brett一起拉琴而已。没有任何别的人会为了和他一起拉琴而如此快乐，在一间破烂的公寓，一栋灰暗的大楼里，隔音那么糟糕，邻居们还那么爱多管闲事。

他的胸口因为那一直承载着的爱意一阵发紧，现在他根本无法分辨出什么清晰的旋律，所有东西都交织在了一起：激情、温柔、平静、信任和包容，他的每一分爱意都在祈求得到关注。

“纳瓦拉？”他们异口同声。

“伙计，我超爱纳瓦拉。”

“我知道，我也是。”

他们拿出小提琴，对视了一下，在呼吸间找到共鸣，然后垂下弓。

他们开始拉奏并相视一笑，Brett随即意识到他根本不需要什么所谓的信号，他们之间不会有什么问题，不会搞砸任何事情，不会成为对方的错误选择。

音乐不断地攀升、攀升、攀升，在两人周围飞旋，鸣响。尽管他们正处在隆冬时节，但春天却在公寓里绽放。尽管夜色早已降临，但他们点亮了阳光般的光束，温暖着彼此。他们全身心地投入音乐，合拢双眼，专注于音符，彼此应和，在旋律起伏间互相追逐。他的手指揉着琴弦，可他的心弦也正被内心不断膨胀的喜悦不遗余力地拨动了。他的心不断地敞开、敞开、敞开，直到足够去容纳并容纳更多，足够接受一切，也足够给予一切。他的脊背一阵颤栗，让他不得不睁开了眼。

面前的人看向他的眼睛里实在充盈着太多柔情，太多爱意，他实在不明白自己之前怎么会心存疑虑。

音乐不断地加快、加快、加快，在越来越高昂的旋律中，他们先是微笑，接着开怀大笑。

一曲终了。

整栋大楼里的邻居们，都在鼓掌。

住在一楼的老太太，三个孩子的母亲，隔壁的醉汉，年轻的夫妇，每个人都在欢呼鼓掌，他们两个只能不知所措地看着对方。

“这首曲子值得这些，”Brett说道，语调因为爱意而高扬着，“我也真的非常喜欢你的手，而且我在和你相识之前从没有这样快乐过。”

他永远失去了上前亲吻Eddy的机会。

因为Eddy过来吻住了他。

所有的事情都太Eddy了——他觉得自己的心快要炸开了。带着坚定压在他自己唇上的嘴唇是柔软的，轻微颤抖着，出于那种无法消弭的恐惧，直到Brett开始回吻，手指穿过他的头发，继续推进着事态进展。然后，脆弱的感觉仍在那儿，只是用了另一种方式来表达自己。当对方倾身向前来抱住自己，当他的唇感到渴望，当双手无法停止地开会抚摸着，当眼泪从Eddy脸颊上滑落，Brett都能感觉到自己的脆弱依然存在，他不得不装作未曾察觉，因为这让他明白Eddy是多么的在意自己，在意得过分了。他再次敞开心灵，在两个人的唇瓣厮磨的时刻，他能感受到的唯一的东西只有爱。

突然，Brett想到，不知自己的心胸是否足够宽广——是否永远能够容下这份爱。

*

“我真的不敢相信你竟然一直拖着没有吻Eddy，害得Eddy不得不主动来吻你了！ ** _当—屋子—里—有除了—我们—两个—之外的—人—我都—会很—害羞的_** Eddy！【2】”

“闭嘴，Ray！”Brett翻了个白眼。

“我觉得我好像应该感觉有被冒犯到，不过其实他说得没错，当时确实好像已经过了一个永远那么久。”Eddy边说，边将小提琴在下巴下架好。

“你也给我闭嘴，明明你可以早点开始行动的。”

“不。我觉得整件事的节奏都很完美啊。”Eddy微笑着。

这个人简直可爱到不可思议，甚至是在他本不该让人这么觉得的时候，从他的古怪眼镜，到那露出来的兔牙，再到乱糟糟的头发和脸上的痘印。但Brett偏偏就觉得这些都那么可爱。或许是因为他下垂的眼睛里粼粼的波光，或许是因为他宽阔的肩膀和Brett几乎要碰不到他鼻子的高挑身材，又或许只是因为他微微张开的、亮亮的、刚被紧咬住的下唇。总而言之，就是如此，Brett就是觉得他的一切都那么可爱。

“你可真是个大傻瓜。我都不敢相信我居然在和你约会。”

“拜托，你明明很爱我。”

“对没错，他很爱你。”他们所有的朋友们都异口同声地回答道。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 作者注：
> 
> 到此为止！这就是结局啦。
> 
> 这次也一样，我并不满意，我觉得这一章是三章之中最差的，不过不管怎么说我还是决定要发出来，不然我就永远没办法结束这个三章节的故事了。
> 
> 还没看过的人，请去看看MeloMania吧，我发誓那是个好故事:D
> 
> 译者注：
> 
> 【1】投射效应(projection effect) 
> 
> 投射效应是指将自己的特点归因到其他人身上的倾向。在认知和对他人形成印象时，以为他人也具备与自己相似的特性的现象，把自己的感情、意志、特性投射到他人身上并强加于人，即推己及人的认知障碍。比如，一个心地善良的人会以为别人都是善良的；一个经常算计别人的人就会觉得别人也在算计他等等。
> 
> 投射使人们倾向于按照自己是什么样的人来知觉他人，而不是按照被观察者的真实情况进行知觉。当观察者与观察对象十分相像时，观察者会很准确，但这并不是因为他们的知觉准确，而是因为此时的被观察者与自己相似。因此，导致了他们的发现是正确的。投射效应是一种严重的认知心理偏差，辩证地、一分为二地去对待别人和对待自己，是克服投射效应的方法。（百度百科）
> 
> 这里就是说，Brett觉得是因为自己喜欢Eddy，所以才会看到一点点回应就觉得Eddy也喜欢自己，他在试图克服投射效应哈哈哈哈。
> 
> “腐眼看人基”可能就是一种非常常见的投射效应【Ling Ling Insurance】
> 
> 【2】这里原文是“I’m-shy-when-there’s-more-than-two-people-in-the-room”真的笑死我了哈哈哈哈哈哈哈放上来给大家看看。


End file.
